memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Data
:"Scelsi di credere... che ero una persona, che avevo la capacità di essere di più che una collezione di circuiti e subprocessori." ( ) Il Tenente Comandante Data era un androide di tipo Soong, il primo e l'unico ad aver mai fatto parte della Flotta Stellare. Data è stato creato intorno al 2330 ed è morto nel 2379, sacrificando la sua vita per salvare quella degli 800 uomini e donne a bordo dell'''Enterprise''. Data era composto da 24,6 chilogrammi di composto tripolimero, 11,8 chilogrammi di lega di molibdeno e cobalto e 1,3 chilogrammi di rivestimento bioplastico. ( ) In tutto, egli pesa approssimativamente 100 chilogrammi. ( ) Il sostegno della spina dorsale di Data consiste in una poli-lega creato per resistere ai massimi sforzi. Il cranio era composto di cortenide e duranio. ( ) I suoi arti inferiori erano lunghi esattamente 87,2 centimetri. ( ) Data venne costruito con una capacità massima di immagazzinamento di ottocento quadrilioni di bit (approssimativamente 90.949,5 terabyte o 88 petabyte) ed una velocità totale del suo processore calcolata in sessanta trilioni di operazioni per secondo. ( ) Gli androidi di tipo Soong non potevano subire intossicazioni alcoliche, tuttavia, alcuni componenti dei suoi sistemi di processo furono vulnerabili all'intossicazione da poliacqua. ( ) Data incorporava un programma creato apposta per simulare gli effetti esterni dell'invecchiamento circa il suo aspetto fisico. Il suo battito di ciglia seguiva una , in modo da simulare quello umano. ( ) Nel 2369, il dottor Julian Bashir espresse la propria ammirazione per tutto il daffare che il dottor Soong si era dato per far sembrare Data "umano." Era soprattutto stupito da quanto Data fosse "ben fatto". Chiese anche a Data se i suoi capelli crescessero, ed osservò che Data poteva "respirare" ed avere una "pulsazione". Insieme, Bashir e Data condussero alcune ricerche su di un dispositivo alieno. Detto dispositivo emise uno shock al plasma che sovraccaricò la rete positronica di Data, attivando una serie di circuiti fino a quel momento inattivi che, in seguito, consentirono a Data di sognare. ( ) Data sembra essere mancino, o comunque, sembra prediligere la mano sinistra per dipingere ( ), scrivere ( ), sparare ( ), eccetera. Sviluppo umano Data tentò di diventare sempre più umano per quanto riguardava il comportamento, spesso con risultati poco felici. I suoi tentativi di sviluppare il senso dell'umorismo non furono molto soddisfacenti, così come le sue relazioni sentimentali. Ebbe una storia con Jenna D'Sora, ma fu di breve durata. ( ) Oltre che con l'umorismo ed i rapporti amorosi, Data ebbe anche dei problemi ad usare le contrazioni nella lingua orale, sebbene questa caratteristica facesse parte della programmazione fornitagli dal dottor Soong. circa il tempo trascorso dall'ultima volta in cui era stato intimo con una donna sembra suggerire che si stesse riferendo a Tasha Yar. Questo lascia supporre che Jenna e Data non avessero mai avuto rapporti sessuali.}} )}} Durante la sua permanenza sull'Enterprise-D, Data tenne un gatto come animale domestico, che chiamò Spot. Spot era piuttosto selettiva: oltre a Data, apprezzava solo la compagnia di Reginald Barclay. Nel 2371, Spot sopravvisse alla distruzione dell'Enterprise. Data, che si trovava ora a che fare con le proprie emozioni grazie all'installazione del chip emozionale, pianse lacrime di gioia nello scoprire che Spot era ancora viva. ( ) Iniziò ad usare il chip emozionale nel 2371, un anno dopo averlo avuto da suo fratello Lore. ( ; ) All'inizio, ebbe alcune difficoltà nel controllare le proprie emozioni, poiché anche avvenimenti del tutto comuni, come il rilevare forme di vita su un pianeta, erano fonte di grande divertimento. Alla fine, riuscì ad avere il controllo delle emozioni provate. Dopo i primi tempi, poté attivare e disattivare il chip secondo la sua volontà, ed in seguito ebbe la possibilità di rimuoverlo completamente. ( ; ; ) Stato di servizio Creazione ed inizio della vita Data era il terzo di sei androidi conosciuti progettati dal dottor Noonien Soong. Venne costruito sul pianeta Omicron Theta nel 2336 circa, dopo la disattivazione di Lore, e nonostante le proteste della moglie di Soong, Juliana. All'inizio della sua esistenza, Data era come un neonato, poiché aveva difficoltà con le capacità motorie e gli input sensori. Col tempo, imparò a conoscere meglio sia se stesso che il suo mondo, e la sua programmazione venne migliorata dal dottor Soong, il quale tentò di eliminare alcuni comportamenti poco consoni. I problemi che interessavano Data avevano a che fare con aspetti sociali (le espressioni di cortesia come "per favore" e "grazie"), e la mancanza di interesse nei confronti dell'abbigliamento (Data non ne sentiva il bisogno poiché non "soffriva né il caldo né il freddo"). A questo proposito, i Soong dovettero progettare una "subroutine di pudicizia", poiché i coloni non gradivano che un androide dalle forme anatomiche perfette si aggirasse completamente nudo. Alla fine, decisero di programmare Data inserendovi i diari ed le annotazioni dei coloni, cancellando al tempo stesso la sua memoria per tutto ciò che concerneva la sua precedente esistenza. Sfortunatamente, l'Entità Cristallina sferrò il suo attacco prima che Data potesse esser riattivato. Juliana considerava Data come il suo amato figlio, ma temeva che potesse rivelarsi un fallimento come gli androidi costruiti precedentemente, oppure che diventasse pericoloso come Lore, e che dovesse perciò essere smantellato. Questo timore la fece mentire al marito quando lasciarono la colonia, costringendolo a lasciarvi Data, inattivo. ( ) Scoperta ed inizio carriera Data venne trovato e riattivato sul pianeta Omicron Theta dalla il 2 febbraio 2338, dopo che l'Entità Cristallina distrusse l'intera colonia stanziata sul pianeta. ( ) Il suo contatto con la Flotta Stellare portò alla scelta di entrare all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. ( ) Gli venne permesso di iscriversi all'Accademia nel 2341, ove trascorse quattro anni. ( ) In questo periodo, da un punto di vista scolastico, l'andamento di Data fu eccellente, ma la sua mancanza di comprensione gli creò spesso ostacoli di natura sociale. Fu il bersaglio di vari scherzi, ed ebbe difficoltà nei rapporti interpersonali. ( ) Ciononostante, nel 2345 Data si diplomò con lode in esobiologia e meccanica delle probabilità. ( ) Uno dei primi incarichi di Data fuori dall'Accademia della Flotta Stellare fu a bordo della . ( ) Vi trascorse tre anni col grado di guardiamarina e dodici come tenente prima di venir promosso a tenente comandante nel 2360. ( ) Nel 2364 venne assegnato alla in qualità di secondo ufficiale. All'anno 2365, Data aveva meritato l'onorificenza del comando della Flotta Stellare al coraggio, la medaglia all'onore, la legione d'onore, e la croce stellata. ( ) Per l'inizio del 2368, Data aveva incontrato 1754 specie aliene durante la sua esperienza nella Flotta Stellare. ( ) A bordo dell' Enterprise Data servì in qualità di ufficiale operativo, ufficiale scientifico e secondo ufficiale a bordo della USS Enterprise-D dal 2364 fino alla distruzione della nave avvenuta nel 2371. ( ) Poiché non necessitava di dormire, di solito trascorreva il turno di notte sul ponte. Il suo alloggio era ubicato sul ponte 2, stanza 3653. ( ) Faceva spesso parte dei membri componenti la squadra di sbarco. La sua velocità di pensiero e la forza superiore lo resero un elemento molto importante per la nave, ed il fatto che non potesse esser soggetto a malattie, radiazioni o condizionamenti mentali si rivelò vitale in più di un'occasione. Il primo anno Poco dopo la missione a Farpoint, l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise venne infettato da un' intossicazione da poliacqua che causò ad alcuni membri a bordo della nave e persino a Data di comportarsi in maniera irrazionale, come se fossero stati mentalmente instabili. Per fortuna, la dottoressa Crusher trovò l'antidoto, e con l'aiuto di Data l'equipaggio venne curato in modo che potesse tornare ad avere il controllo della nave. ( ) Durante il suo primo anno di servizio attivo a bordo dell'Enterprise, la nave transitò in prossimità dell'ex colonia di Omicron Theta, ed ivi fece una sosta per poter esplorare il sito dove Data era stato scoperto. L'equipaggio dell'Enterprise trovò un altro androide nei sotterranei della struttura, Lore, che venne riassemblato e riattivato a bordo della nave. Fingendo di essere Data, Lore tentò di impadronirsi dell'Enterprise, ma venne fermato da Data. Lore venne teletrasportato nello spazio. ( ) Più tardi, quello stesso anno, Data assunse il controllo dell'Enterprise quando un virus del ponte ologrammi rese inabile l'intero equipaggio mentre si trovavano in orbita attorno a Angel I. Sebbene avessero ricevuto l'ordine di recarsi verso la zona neutrale romulana, l'interpretazione degli ordini da parte di Data consentì all'Enterprise di rimanere in orbita il tempo sufficiente per trarre in salvo la squadra di sbarco che si trovava sul pianeta. ( ) I diritti degli androidi Data ebbe un peso considerevole nel riconoscere agli androidi una natura senziente. Nel 2365, a Data fu ordinato dal comandante Bruce Maddox di sottoporsi ad una procedura mai sperimentata che Maddox era convinto gli avrebbe consentito una maggior comprensione della tecnologia riguardante il cervello positronico di Data. Data considerò la proposta di Maddox e la trovò errata, inducendo Maddox a far valere la sua autorità ed a ordinare a Data di ottemperare. Data si rifiutò e diede le dimissioni dalla Flotta Stellare, ma Maddox lo sfidò, affermando che Data era una proprietà, e non una forma di vita senziente, posizione supportata dal Capitano Phillipa Louvois dell'ufficio Generale degli Avvocati. Il capitano Jean-Luc Picard si dichiarò non d'accordo con questa presa di posizione, affermando che Data, al momento, rappresentava un'intera razza e che duplicarlo con l'intento di obbligarlo a lavorare costituiva una forma di schiavitù. Louvois, alla fine, decise che Data non era di proprietà della Flotta Stellare e che aveva il diritto di decidere se aderire alle richieste di Maddox. ( ) Data, comunque, rimase in contatto con il Comandante Maddox, assistendolo nel suo lavoro. ( ) Molti furono d'accordo sul fatto che Data fosse senziente, tanto che, nel 2372, Data venne considerato l'unica forma di vita artificiale senziente nella società della Federazione. ( ) Ulteriore servizio ]] Verso la fine del 2366, Data fu catturato da Kivas Fajo che lo aggiunse alla propria collezione di pezzi rari, tra cui un Lapling, una cartolina di baseball di Roger Maris, ed un disgregatore Varon-T. Per fortuna, Data, con l'aiuto dell'assistente di Fajo, Varria, riuscì a fuggire dalla Jovis mentre Fajo fu arrestato. ( ) Quando, quello stesso anno, il capitano Picard fu catturato ed assimilato come Locutus dai Borg, Data fu cruciale non solo per trarre Picard in salvo, ma anche per trovare un modo per distruggere il cubo Borg che si stava avvicinando alla Terra "mettendo a dormire" i Borg. ( ) Un anno dopo, ad inizio 2367, Data, sotto il controllo del dottor Soong, s'impadronì dell'Enterprise e la condusse in prossimità del pianeta Terlina III. Sfortunatamente, lo stesso programma attivò il cervello di Lore, conducendo anche lui al laboratorio di Soong. Soong spiegò di aver richiamato Data perché aveva creato un chip emozionale appositamente per lui, e che pensava che Lore fosse morto. Lore disattivò Data, e Soong - scambiando l'uno per l'altro - impiantò il chip in Lore. Quando Soong si rese conto dell'errore, Lore lo attaccò, fuggendo subito dopo. Soong morì di lì a poco. ( ) Data assunse nuovamente il comando della nave un anno dopo quando, con l'Enterprise intrappolata in una fenditura di Tyken, l'equipaggio iniziò a soffrire a causa della mancanza di sonno REM, con conseguenti allucinazione e deconcentrazione. Le onde mentali dell'equipaggio furono influenzate da una nave che si trovava intrappolata dall'altra parte della fenditura, il cui equipaggio stava cercando di comunicare con l'Enterprise. Insieme al consigliere Troi, Data liberò la nave liberando dell'idrogeno il quale, quando combinato con una sostanza trasportata dall'altra nave, liberò abbastanza energia da far collassare la fenditura. ( ) Durante il blocco del confine Klingon-Romulano nel periodo della guerra civile Klingon nel 2368, a Data venne affidato il comando della . Nonostante il primo ufficiale fosse ostile a Data per via della sua natura artificiale, la Sutherland riuscì a rilevare le navi occultate Romulane che tentavano di rifornire le forze di Duras. Data stesso chiese di venir ripreso per aver disubbidito all'ordine di ritirarsi, ma fu invece elogiato dal capitano Picard. ( ) Più tardi, quello stesso anno, alcune entità aliene presero possesso delle menti di Data, Deanna Troi e Miles O'Brien. I tre insistettero affinché l'Enterprise sondasse sistematicamente la regione polare di una luna – cosa che il capitano Picard, il Comandante Riker ed il resto dell'equipaggio considerò assurda. Quando Riker li contraddisse, i tre diedero inizio ad una rivolta violenta ed assunsero il comando della nave. In seguito si scoprì che i tre erano controllati dagli spiriti di criminali deceduti provenienti da Ux-Mal, ed alla fine gli spiriti abbandonarono l'Enterprise per venire esiliati sulla luna. Sebbene Data non potesse controllare le proprie azioni mentre si trovava sotto il controllo dei criminali Ux-Mal, si scusò per il suo comportamento con i suoi colleghi. ( ) Verso l'inizio del 2369, l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise si raccolse a San Francisco per valutare la scoperta di una forma di vita extra terrestre sulla Terra databile alla fine del XIX secolo. Rimasero scioccati nel trovare la testa di Data, vecchia, polverosa e morta, tra le rovine di alcuni manufatti dell'epoca. Quando La Forge giunse alla conclusione che l'unica specie in grado di viaggiare nel tempo e di assumere un aspetto umano esisteva solamente sul pianeta Devidia II, l'Enterprise si diresse verso il planetoide. :La testa di Data avrebbe avuto circa 475 anni quando fu riattaccata al corpo nel 2368. , dopo aver visto una sua foto in un quotidiano locale]] Giunti su Devidia II, la Troi avvertì l'esistenza di forme di vita, delle quali - però - nessuna era presente fisicamente. Poiché Data rappresentava l'unica speranza per modificare la distorsione temporale, fu trasportato sulla superficie, dalla quale scomparve, per riapparire a San Francisco verso la fine del XIX secolo. Riuscì ad adattarsi in fretta all'ambiente e si attivò per costruire un dispositivo per comunicare con l'Enterprise. Poco dopo, incontrò per caso Guinan, la quale si stava nascondendo da suo padre sulla Terra in quel periodo. Sperando di salvare la vita di Data, gli ufficiali anziani si trasportarono nella San Francisco del XIX secolo per ritrovarlo. In un obitorio locale, Riker e la Crusher si resero conto che gli alieni provenienti da Devidia II, con sembianze umane, stavano lentamente uccidendo la popolazione sottraendo l'energia neurale, inviandola quindi nel XXIV secolo per alimentarne la propria specie. Riuscirono a trovare ed a fermare gli alieni di Devidia II. ( ) In seguito, quello stesso anno, La Forge e Data proposero di connettere quest'ultimo ai sistemi della nave in modo da poter fungere da sistema di ripristino d'emergenza qualora si fossero verificati problemi ai sistemi del vascello. Il risultato dell'esperimento, tuttavia, vide il tenente Worf, il figlio di questi, Alexander, ed il consigliere Troi intrappolati in un programma olografico ambientato nel Vecchio West dove ogni altro personaggio aveva l'aspetto di Data. ( ) dopo esser stato promosso ufficiale esecutivo da Jellico]] Il capitano Edward Jellico assunse brevemente il comando dell'Enterprise mentre il capitano Picard si trovava impegnato in una missione sotto copertura nello spazio Cardassiano. Jellico si trovò in conflitto con il comandante Riker, sollevandolo dal suo incarico. Data diventò quindi primo ufficiale fino al ritorno del capitano Picard. ( ) Verso l'inizio del 2370, Data fece parte della squadra di sbarco che si recò presso l'avamposto Ohniaka III alla cui richiesta di soccorso l'Enterprise aveva risposto. Sulla superficie, Data sperimentò la sua prima emozione mentre stava lottando con un drone Borg, facendolo impattare violentemente contro un muro. Insieme al drone catturato, Crosis, Data prese una navetta e lasciò l'Enterprise. Picard ed una squadra di sbarco lo rintracciarono, rimanendo scioccati nel trovarlo succube del fratello Lore, che aveva condotto l'attacco da parte dei Borg nel tentativo di portare Data dalla sua parte. Lore modificò il chip in modo da poter far provare a Data emozioni come la rabbia e l'odio. Confuso dalle nuove emozioni, e con il programma etico disattivato, Data tradì l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise, portando alla cattura di Picard, La Forge e della Troi. Fortunatamente, La Forge riuscì ad istruire Picard su come modificare la trasmittente di collegamento per resettare il programma etico di Data con un impulso di kedioni, ridandogli la percezione del giusto e sbagliato; poteva sempre provare emozioni negative, ma, almeno, avrebbe potuto scegliere come agire in base ad esse. Con il programma etico di Data riattivato, e Riker e Worf al comando di una missione di salvataggio con l'aiuto del drone Hugh, che, quello stesso anno, aveva passato un po' di tempo a bordo dell'Enterprise, Picard e la sua squadra poterono riattivare il programma etico di Data, il quale disattivò Lore, togliendogli il chip emozionale. ( ) Con il capitano Picard ritenuto morto ed il comandante Riker dato per disperso, quello stesso anno, Data assunse ancora una volta il comando dell'Enterprise nel tentativo di trovare i responsabili della morte apparente di Picard e della cattura di Riker. Sebbene fosse di grado inferiore, il Tenente Worf venne promosso a facente funzioni di primo ufficiale al posto del Tenente Comandante La Forge, ma lui e Data si scontrarono quando Worf si mise a discutere i suoi ordini in pubblico in diverse occasioni. ( ) In seguito, quello stesso anno, dopo aver condotto alcune ricerche focalizzate su una sonda andata distrutta, Data perse la memoria e cercò rifugio presso un villaggio primitivo vicino. Presto diventò uno degli abitanti del posto, e gli venne dato il nome "Jayden." Tuttavia, il materiale radioattivo che stava trasportando era pericoloso e senza memoria non poté salvare la popolazione. Nella loro ignoranza, uccisero "Jayden" e lo seppellirono. Data fu poi ritrovato dal comandante Riker e dalla dottoressa Crusher, e la memoria gli venne restituita a bordo dell'Enterprise. ( ) Poco dopo questo incidente, La Forge trovò alcuni nodi comportamentali nella rete positronica di Data e pensò che un "archivio" alieno stesse usando Data per creare diverse persone e che la trasformazione fosse ancora in atto. Il consigliere Troi fece notare che Data possedeva l'equivalente androide di personalità multiple e che non v'era modo di predire quante ne sarebbero emerse. In seguito, Picard affrontò Data, attraverso il quale il dio del Sole di D'Arsay, Masaka, ora parlava, indossando la maschera di Korgano. Masaka pensò di essere sola e di non dover condividere il cielo con nessuno quando Korgano le disse che senza di lui non era completa. Korgano convinse Masaka di essere stanca di illuminare per sempre il cielo. Masaka rispose che Korgano avrebbe dovuto iniziare nuovamente la caccia, ed in quel momento Masaka si addormentò. Quando Picard chiese a Data se si sentiva bene, Data rispose di non saper bene cosa fosse accaduto e si domandò se avesse sognato di nuovo. ( ) Ritorno al chip emozionale Nel 2371, alla cerimonia per festeggiare la promozione di Worf a Tenente Comandante, Data fu testimone di un incidente durante il quale Worf venne "per caso" fatto cadere nel mare durante una simulazione sul ponte ologrammi. Mal interpretando il divertimento che ne seguì, di proposito, gettò fuori bordo la dottoressa Beverly Crusher. Rimase molto sorpreso nello scoprire che il suo gesto non fosse altrettanto divertente. L'avvenimento lo condusse alla convinzione che il suo sviluppo fosse ormai ad un punto morto. Prese così la decisione di installarsi il chip emozionale che aveva preso a Lore all'inizio dell'anno. I risultati furono imprevedibili, in seguito attribuiti all'eccesso dei nuovi dati emotivi. Durante una missione con Geordi La Forge a bordo dell'osservatorio Amargosa, gli tornarono alla mente alcuni episodi divertenti e questo portò ad un corto il chip emozionale, il quale si fuse nella rete neurale di Data e lo rese impotente ad agire quando Tolian Soran si introdusse a bordo e rapì La Forge. Incapace di fronteggiare l'improvvisa paura provata, Data si rannicchiò in un angolo mentre Soran si teletrasportava portandosi seco La Forge. Mentre l'Enterprise cercava di far luce sull'accaduto, Data venne assalito da un'altra emozione: il rimorso, per aver lasciato che La Forge venisse rapito. Il capitano Jean-Luc Picard, che stava attraversando egli stesso un momento difficile per aver ricevuto la notizia della scomparsa di suo fratello e del nipote, aiutò Data ad affrontare la propria angoscia, ed i due riuscirono a scoprire dove fosse diretto Soran, e perché. Dopo l'arrivo sul pianeta Veridian III, da dove Soran stava pianificando di far implodere il sole di Veridian con un missile di trilitio per poter entrare nel Nexus, Data riuscì finalmente a provare sollievo poiché Geordi La Forge fece ritorno sull'Enterprise sano e salvo. Data continuò a lavorare sul controllo delle proprie emozioni durante tutta la missione, durante la battaglia dell' Enterprise con le sorelle Duras, e lo schianto della sezione a disco su Veridian III. Al termine della missione, quando la Flotta Stellare si recò sul luogo per salvare l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise e qualunque cosa potesse venir salvata dalla sezione a disco, Data si rese conto di aver sperimentato 261 diversi stati emotivi. Ne provò un altro prima di lasciare Veridian III: lacrime di gioia, dopo aver trovato Spot viva e nascosta in un contenitore vuoto. ( ) Primo Contatto Data fu trasferito a bordo della nuova nel 2372, insieme alla maggior parte degli ufficiali anziani dell'Enterprise-D. Nel 2373, l'Enterprise prese parte alla Battaglia del Settore 001 disubbidendo agli ordini della Flotta Stellare. Grazie all'intervento della nave, il cubo borg venne distrutto, ma non prima che potesse lanciare una sfera che generò un vortice temporale e viaggiò fino al 2063. L'Enterprise la seguì, e distrusse la sfera prima che potesse impedire il primo volo di Zefram Cochrane a bordo della sua nave a curvatura Phoenix. Insieme al Capitano Picard ed alla dottoressa Crusher, Data si trasportò sulla superficie, per sincerarsi che la Phoenix non avesse subito danni. Sebbene sospettassero che i Borg si trovassero a bordo dell'Enterprise, Picard e Data fecero ritorno sulla nave. Durante un combattimento contro i Borg nei pressi della sala macchine, Data venne catturato e portato al cospetto della regina borg. Invece di tentare di assimilare Data, lo rese più umano impiantandogli pelle umana sul suo scheletro da androide. Nel momento in cui apparve impossibile riuscire a battere i Borg, Picard si lasciò convincere ad inizializzare la sequenza di auto-distruzione dell'Enterprise, ordinando l'evacuazione. Si recò in sala macchine per trovare Data e per convincere la regina, che aveva incontrato diversi anni prima quando era stato trasformato in Locutus, a lasciar andare Data. Picard era anche pronto a prendere il posto di Data a fianco della regina ed a diventare un suo simile. Data, tuttavia, affermò di non volersene andare, nonostante l'ordine della regina. Quindi, la regina ordinò l'assimilazione di Picard, ma non prima che questi potesse assistere alla distruzione della Phoenix messa in atto da Data. I siluri quantici sparati da Data mancarono il bersaglio, e subito dopo egli ruppe un contenitore di plasma raffreddante, facendogli dissolvere qualunque cosa organica con la quale venisse in contatto. La regina (o, comunque, una sua incarnazione) fu uccisa, ma Picard riuscì a sopravvivere. Aiutando Data a rialzarsi, Picard gli chiese se fosse mai stato tentato di unirsi alla causa dei Borg. Data rispose che, per una frazione di secondo, lo era stato. Aggiunse che, per un androide, si trattava quasi di un'eternità. ( ) Insurrezione Nel 2375, mentre si trovava assegnato ad un'operazione occultata della Federazione/Son'a su Ba'ku, Data scoprì una olonave nascosta. La nave aveva lo scopo di portare la gente Ba'ku via dal loro mondo d'origine a sua insaputa, spianando la strada per lo scavo delle radiazioni metafasiche dagli anelli del pianeta. Poiché un coinvolgimento in un simile piano sarebbe stato una chiara violazione della Prima Direttiva, Data probabilmente si dichiarò contrario e fu attaccato - e colpito - da un'arma Son'a. L'attacco danneggiò parte della sua memoria e causò l'attivazione del suo sistema di sicurezza per la perdita della memoria. Le subroutine etiche e morali di Data assunsero il controllo di tutte le sue funzioni di base. Entrò in un stato di autoconservazione in cui tutto quello che sapeva era il giusto ed il sbagliato. Prima di esser finalmente intercettato dal Capitano Jean-Luc Picard e dal Tenente Comandante Worf, Data rivelò l'occultamento ai Ba'ku e li avvisò che la presenza della Federazione/Son'a era una minaccia. L'equipaggio dell'Enterprise riuscì a ricostruire ciò che era accaduto e finse un'insurrezione contro la Federazione. Data si unì ad alcuni suoi compagni durante la difesa dei Ba'ku sulla superficie dagli aggressivi tentativi di rapimento da parte dei Son'a. In seguito, Data attaccò la nave Son'a, sparandole contro tachioni, obbligandola a ruotare le armoniche degli scudi. Questo permise di trasportare l'equipaggio della nave Son'a via dal ponte nella olonave nascosta. Dopo, Data ebbe poco peso nella risoluzione della crisi. Durante questo periodo su Ba'ku, Data si trovò a riflettere sul fatto di non esser mai stato bambino. Fece amicizia con Artim, ed imparò a giocare. ( ) La battaglia con Shinzon sviluppata da La Forge per trasportare il Capitano Picard fuori dalla Scimitar]] Nel 2379, Data avrebbe dovuto rimpiazzare il Comandante Riker come nuovo primo ufficiale in seguito alla promozione di Riker a Capitano della . Ma prima che Data potesse occupare il suo nuovo ruolo, all'Enterprise fu ordinato di recarsi su Romulus dove un nuovo pretore stava per salire al potere. Le buone intenzioni di Shinzon, tuttavia, si rivelarono presto false. In realtà, si scoprì ch'egli era un clone del Capitano Picard e, a causa del suo decadimento genetico, aveva bisogno del DNA del capitano per poter guarire il proprio. Dopo che la nave di Shinzon, la Scimitar, distrusse quasi l'Enterprise, Picard poté eliminare Shinzon a bordo della sua stessa nave. Data salì a bordo della Scimitar giusto in tempo per impedire l'attivazione dell'arma a radiazione thalaron e la morte di Picard. Facendo fuoco contro l'arma con un phaser, sacrificò la propria vita per poter salvare l'Enterprise dalla distruzione. ( ) Interessi personali Le avventure sul ponte ologrammi Data era un grande ammiratore di Sherlock Holmes ed amava recitare nei panni del grande detective sul ponte ologrammi, spesso accompagnato da Geordi La Forge nel ruolo del dottor Watson. ( ) "]] Data accompagnò anche due volte Picard in un romanzo olografico, nel ruolo di "Carlos, dal sud America," un collega dell'investigatore privato ( ; ) Le arti Data si interessò a diverse espressioni artistiche terrestri. Sviluppò la propria tecnica di pittura, creando arte in molteplici stili e soggetti. ( , et al.) Scrisse poesie e si esibì in rappresentazioni teatrali. ( ) Suonò il violino esibendosi in diverse occasioni. ( , et al.) Suonò anche la chitarra acustica e l'oboe. ( ) Si estrinsecò anche nel canto, esibendosi con "Blue Skies" al matrimonio di William Riker e Deanna Troi. ( ) Relazioni interpersonali Amicizie Data mantenne un buon rapporto con la maggior parte degli ufficiali superiori dell'Enterprise: Jean-Luc Picard Data considerò Picard come una sorta di figura paterna per tutta la durata del suo servizio sotto questo capitano, chiedendogli consiglio in diverse occasioni volte a cercare di raggiungere una maggiore umanità. Picard aiutò Data in questo ogni volta che ne ebbe l'occasione. In seguito alla morte di Tasha Yar nel 2364, Data fu sconcertato dalla sua scomparsa, domandandosi come si sarebbe sentito in sua assenza, pensando di non riuscire a comprendere il significato del suo servizio funebre, ma Picard lo assicurò che, invece, capiva perfettamente. ( ) Nel 2365, l'esistenza di Data fu minacciata dal desiderio del Comandante Maddox di disassemblarlo per poter studiare meglio il funzionamento del suo cervello positronico. Data si rifiutò di sottomettersi, trovando tale procedura di ricerca imperfetta, ma Maddox affermò che Data era proprietà della Flotta Stellare e perciò non un essere senziente, insistendo sul fatto che dovesse sottoporsi alla procedura. Il Capitano Louvois supportò la richiesta di Maddox e Picard intervenne, sfidandoli, affermando che Data era davvero senziente e quindi meritevole di aver la libertà di prendere decisioni. Disse anche che Data rappresentava un'intera razza, e che forzandolo a sottoporsi alla procedura di Maddox si sarebbe venuta a creare una condizione di schiavitù - atto che sarebbe andato contro le leggi della Federazione. Alla fine, la Louvois si dichiarò d'accordo con Picard affermando che Data, androide o no, era davvero senziente e come tale gli si dovevano riconoscere tutti i diritti di ogni altro ufficiale della Flotta Stellare. ( ) Nel 2367, la fiducia apparentemente inattaccabile di Picard nei confronti di Data venne messa alla prova quando Data si rifiutò di cooperare in un'indagine riguardante un certo numero di eventi verificatisi in un arco di ventiquattro ore, sebbene Data affermasse che essi si verificarono nell'arco di soli trenta secondi. L'intrasigenza di Data minacciò di far terminare la sua carriera nella Flotta Stellare e persino la sua esistenza; in seguito, fu rivelato che proprio il capitano Picard era responsabile del comportamento insolito di Data dopo un incontro con i Paxan in un sistema stellare di tipo T-Tauri. ( ) Durante la Guerra Civile Klingon nel 2367-8, la Federazione intervenne indirettamente con un blocco dei vascelli della Flotta Stellare disposti in formazione per usare la pionieristica griglia di rilevazione dei tachioni nel tentativo di portare alla luce il supporto Romulano per la Casa di Duras. Picard assegnò a tutti i suoi ufficiali anziani alcune postazioni su altre navi, tranne che a Data. Questi chiese a Picard il motivo di tale decisione, considerato che c'era una forte mancanza di ufficiali anziani per detta missione, domandandosi se la ragione di tale comportamento fosse da ascriversi al fatto che egli era un androide e, quindi, forse ritenuto inadatto al comando. Picard, lievemente imbarazzato dalla domanda di Data, gli assegnò il comando della . Durante il blocco, Data disobbedì agli ordini diretti del capitano Picard, permettendo di dimostrare il coinvolgimento romulano nella guerra. Data si sottopose ad un'azione disciplinare per aver disubbidito ad un ordine diretto di un ufficiale superiore, ma Picard lo lodò per non aver seguito i suoi ordini, poiché aveva creduto che, date le circostanze, quella fosse la miglior linea da seguire. ( ) Nel 2369, Data si rifiutò di lasciare che un gruppo di esocompi fosse sacrificato per salvare la vita al capitano Picard ed al Tenente Comandante La Forge, che erano rimasti intrappolati sulla stazione spaziale del Progetto della Fontana di Particelle, poiché credeva fossero senzienti e, quindi, in grado di prendere decisioni. Dopo aver accettato un compromesso proposto dal comandante Riker, gli esocompi furono rilasciati e salvarono la vita a Picard e La Forge. Picard capì il punto di vista di Data, poiché lui stesso aveva difeso la natura senziente di Data solo pochi anni prima, ma questa volta gli esocompi non avevano nessuno che prendesse le loro parti, e Data si sentì perciò in dovere di agire per loro conto. Picard pensò che le azioni di Data fossero le più umane che avesse mai fatto. ( ) Quello stesso anno, dopo un incidente in sala macchine che attivò un programma latente nel suo cervello positronico, Data cercò consiglio da vari ufficiali, tra cui il capitano Picard, circa le sue "visioni". Picard si disse curioso del fatto che Data studiasse migliaia di diverse culture per interpretare le sue visioni. Data replicò di non avere una propria cultura ma Picard gli disse che invece l'aveva – la cultura di uno e che non era meno valida di quella di un miliardo. Picard gli suggerì di scoprire cosa quelle visioni rappresentavano per lui invece di cercare di scoprire cosa significassero per gli altri. ( ) Dopo un malfunzionamento dovuto all'inserimento del chip emozionale nella sua rete positronica nel 2371, Data si sentì colpevole per non aver impedito la cattura di La Forge da parte di Tolian Soran nell'osservatorio Amargosa. Data fu sopraffatto dalle emozioni e chiese di venir disattivato fino alla rimozione del chip. Sebbene Picard empatizzasse con Data, gli disse che il provare emozioni significava saperle integrare nella propria vita ed imparare a convivervi, negando a Data di venir disattivato. ( ) Nel 2373 (quando l' Enterprise-E viaggiò indietro nel tempo fino all'anno 2063 sulla Terra), Picard e Data si recarono sul pianeta per constatare il danno provocato dai Borg al complesso missilistico di Zefram Cochrane nel Montana. Nel sito della Phoenix, Picard, dopo aver toccato il missile che sarebbe entrato nella storia per esser stato la prima nave stellare umana a viaggiare a velocità di curvatura, spiegò a Data che - a volte - un tocco può rendere gli oggetti più "reali". Sospettando la presenza dei Borg a bordo dell' Enterprise, Picard e Data si teletrasportarono sulla nave. Mentre lottavano contro i Borg nei pressi della sala macchine, Data fu catturato e condotto dalla Regina Borg. Invece di tentare di assimilarlo, la Regina lo rese fisicamente più umano impiantandogli pelle umana sullo scheletro androide. Quando apparve impossibile continuare a contrastare ulteriormente i Borg, il capitano Picard si fece convincere ad attivare l'auto-distruzione dell' Enterprise, ordinando a tutto il rimanente equipaggio di evacuare la nave. Si recò in sala macchine per cercare Data e per convincere la Regina, già incontrata diversi anni prima, a lasciar andare Data. Picard era persino preparato a prendere il posto di Data al fianco della Regina, diventando volontariamente un drone. Data, tuttavia, affermò di non volersene andare – anche dopo che la Regina gli ordinò di farlo. Quindi, la Regina ordinò l'assimilazione di Picard, ma non prima di aver assistito alla distruzione della Phoenix da parte di Data. Data sparò alcuni siluri quantici, che però mancarono di poco il bersaglio, e subito dopo fece esplodere una tanica di raffreddante di plasma, facendo liquefare il materiale organico col quale sarebbe venuto in contatto, uccidendo i Borg. La Regina fu uccisa, ma Picard sopravvisse. Mentre aiutava Data a rialzarsi, Picard gli chiese se si fosse sentito tentato di unirsi alla causa dei Borg. Data, riferendosi ai momenti di intimità avuti con la Regina, rispose che per una frazione di secondo (zero punto sei otto secondi), lo era stato. Aggiunse che per un androide, questo breve lasso di tempo rappresentava un'eternità. ( ) In seguito al matrimonio di William Riker e Deanna Troi nel 2379, Data fu confuso dalle emozioni contrastanti provate da Picard – sebbene il capitano fosse felice che Riker avesse accettato la promozione al grado di Capitano assumendo il comdando della e che la moglie sarebbe stata trasferita sulla Titan per diventare il consigliere di bordo, Picard si sentì comunque rattristato al pensiero della loro partenza e cercò di spiegare a Data che sperimentare emozioni di felicità e tristezza al tempo stesso era una cosa normale in situazioni del genere. All'apice della Battaglia di Bassen Rift, Data saltò attraverso il vuoto spaziale dall' Enterprise-E alla Scimitar, salvando Picard con l'ausilio del prototipo di un'unità di trasporto d'emergenza, sacrificando la sua vita per salvare l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise facendo fuoco sul generatore di radiazione thalaron, e distruggendo perciò la Scimitar. In seguito alla battaglia, il capitano Picard fece un brindisi con gli ufficiali superiori dell' Enterprise-E quale tributo al compagno scomparso. ( ) ; )}} William T. Riker William Riker incontrò per la prima volta Data sul ponte ologrammi dell' Enterprise nel 2364. Data stava tentando di fischiettare "Pop Goes the Weasel," senza tuttavia riuscire a finire le ultime note. Riker gli diede una mano, ed in seguito lo soprannominò "Pinocchio", riferendosi al desiderio di Data di diventare umano. All'inizio, Riker si dimostrò scettico riguardo alle capacità di Data in quanto macchina, ritenendo che il suo grado di tenente comandante fosse meramente onorario. Nonostante il parere di Riker, Data si era davvero guadagnato tale grado, così come ogni altro ufficiale della Flotta Stellare. ( ) Nel 2365, i diritti di Data in quanto essere senziente vennero messi in discussione. Si tenne un'udienza sulla base stellare 173, ma sulla base non v'era alcun consulente legale. In quanto primo ufficiale dell' Enterprise, Riker fu obbligato a fungere da consigliere di Bruce Maddox e gli venne dato il compito di convincere il giudice Phillipa Louvois che in quanto androide, Data non era altro che proprietà della Flotta Stellare. Riker giunse molto vicino al provarlo disattivandolo. La difesa fornita da Picard fece dichiarare alla Louvois che Data era una macchina, che non era di proprietà della Flotta Stellare, e che aveva il diritto di scegliere se mettersi a disposizione di Maddox per essere studiato. Riker rimase molto turbato da questa esperienza, anche perché era andato terribilmente vicino a far privare Data dei suoi diritti. Data non serbò rancore nei confronti di Riker o di Maddox, e fu sinceramente grato a Riker per aver preso parte al processo, soprattutto perché, qualora non l'avesse fatto, sarebbe stato Maddox a poter aver l'ultima parola. ( ) Data cercò l'aiuto ed il consiglio di Riker in diverse occasioni. Ad esempio, quando chiese a Riker un consiglio a proposito dell'amicizia e del tradimento, in seguito ad una missione che aveva visto coinvolta Ishara Yar nel 2367. ( ) Data chiese nuovamente aiuto a Riker quando Keiko Ishikawa prese la decisione temporanea di annullare le nozze con Miles O'Brien nel 2367. ( ) Si rivolse sempre a Riker per avere una consulenza quando iniziò a frequentare Jenna D'Sora. ( ) Geordi La Forge Il miglior amico di Data durante il servizio a bordo dell' Enterprise è stato Geordi La Forge. Nel 2367, Data considerava La Forge il proprio miglior amico. ( ) La loro lunga amicizia iniziò nel 2364, quando entrambi vennero assegnati come ufficiali di plancia all' Enterprise. La promozione di La Forge a capo ingegnere, l'anno seguente, pose l'accento sulla sua familiarità con le macchine, sebbene avesse difficoltà nell'instaurare relazioni interpersonali, specialmente con il sesso opposto. Questi tratti della sua personalità possono aver avuto un certo peso nella capacità di La Forge nel riuscire ad avere un rapporto d'amicizia con una macchina senziente qual era Data. La loro amicizia venne messa alla prova ad inizio 2370, quando l' Enterprise incontrò un Borg che era stato disconnesso dal Collettivo. Lore usò il chip emozionale, sottratto al dottor Noonien Soong, per influenzare Data, disattivando i programmi etici del fratello minore e facendogli provare emozioni. Mentre si trovava sotto l'influenza di Lore, Data ebbe parte ad un esperimento neurologico il quale vide La Forge come soggetto principale. L'esperimento causò a La Forge dolori atroci ed avrebbe potuto rivelarsi fatale. Fortunatamente, il capitano Picard ed altri membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise furono in grado di riattivare il programma etico di Data. Fu l'amicizia tra Data e La Forge che giocò un ruolo importante affinché Data riuscisse a neutralizzare l'influenza del fratello. ( ) Nel 2371, in seguito all'incidente sul ponte ologrammi in cui Data spinse la dottoressa Crusher in acqua da una barca, Data decise di farsi finalmente installare nella propria rete neurale il chip emozionale datogli anni prima dal dottor Soong. La Forge fornì assistenza a Data quando questi si installò il chip che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita, sebbene in seguito La Forge avrebbe reagito negativamente al comportamento bizzarro del suo amico a causa delle nuove emozioni provate. Quando poi La Forge venne minacciato dal dottor Soran a bordo dell'osservatorio Amargosa, Data ebbe paura ad intervenire, anche se in seguito imparò a convivere con le emozioni che ora poteva provare. ( ) Beverly Crusher La dottoressa Beverly Crusher e Data avevano un rapporto speciale, poiché Data le chiedeva consigli su argomenti che andavano dall'essere genitori ( ) alla danza. Insegnò a Data a ballare il tip tap, non sapendo che l'androide aveva in realtà espresso il desiderio di imparare a ballare in occasione delle nozze di Miles O'Brien e Keiko Ishikawa. ( ) Data si rivolse alla dottoressa Crusher anche per chiederle consiglio se considerare o no gli esocompi esseri viventi, e la donna fu presente quando Data venne a sapere che erano in effetti esseri senzienti. ( ) In qualità di ufficiale medico capo, la dottoressa Crusher possedeva la conoscenza di come riparare e "guarire" Data, sebbene buona parte di tale funzione fosse espletata da Geordi La Forge, poiché Data era una forma di vita artificiale. ( ) Nel 2369, Data incorporò una subroutine per le chiacchiere. Dietro suggerimento del capitano Picard, studiò il comandante Hutchinson mentre l' Enterprise veniva sottoposta ad un flusso di barioni presso la Base Arkaria. La dottoressa Crusher fu la prima persona che Data tentò di coinvolgere in una conversazione leggera prendendo a modello il comportamento di Hutchinson, sorprendendola e divertendola. ( ) Durante la cerimonia per la promozione di Worf nel 2371, la dottoressa Crusher cercò di spiegare a Data quale umorismo vi fosse nel gettare Worf in mare nella ricostruzione olografica della nave Enterprise sul ponte ologrammi. Data, però, fraintese, e spinse la Crusher nell'acqua, nel tentativo di emulare tale umorismo. Tuttavia, né la dottoressa Crusher né gli ufficiali superiori trovarono la cosa divertente. La Forge, in seguito, suggerì a Data di tenersi lontano dall'infermeria per qualche giorno. ( ) Nel 2379, la dottoressa Crusher affermò di pensare che Data avesse degli occhi più belli del suo predecessore, B-4. ( ) Worf Data ebbe un rapporto d'amicizia solido e misurato con l'irascibile Klingon. Avevano in comune due cose importanti: entrambi erano stati salvati dalla Federazione dopo che le loro abitazioni erano state distrutte da attacchi nemici, ed entrambi furono (Worf solo all'inizio) gli unici rappresentanti delle rispettive specie nella Flotta Stellare. Sebbene la maggior parte del tempo insieme la passassero mentr'erano di servizio (sul ponte ed in missioni di sbarco), entrambi parteciparono alle partite di poker tra i membri degli ufficiali superiori, ed a volte furono visti insieme anche quando non erano in servizio. Nonostante fosse di grado superiore a Worf fino alla promozione di quest'ultimo nel 2371, Data non si lamentava del fatto che Worf lo chiamasse per nome invece che per grado. Quando la navetta di Data esplose mentre tornava sulla Enterprise-D nel 2366, tutto quello che Worf riuscì a fare fu fissare lo schermo in stato di shock e mormorare il nome dell'amico; come poi venne fuori, l'esplosione era stata simulata per poter rapire Data, che fu in seguito salvato. ( ) Nel 2367, Data chiese aiuto a Worf per trovare un regalo per il matrimonio di Miles e Keiko O'Brien. ( ) Quando Geordi La Forge ed il guardiamarina Ro Laren furono dati per scomparsi in un incidente del teletrasporto nel 2368, Data si offrì volontario per organizzare il servizio funebre, ma non era sicuro su quale tipo di cerimonia scegliere e chiese consiglio a Worf. Worf gli disse che per i Klingon una morte onorabile occorsa mentre si attendeva al proprio dovere era motivo di festa, e non di lutto. Data seguì il suo consiglio ed organizzò una festa molto allegra. ( ) Un anno dopo, Data cercò nuovamente l'aiuto di Worf, questa volta riguardante alcune ricerche sui "sogni" che stava facendo. Worf, preoccupato dalle voci che circolavano circa il fatto che suo padre era sopravvissuto all'attacco di Khitomer, gli diede alcune risposte enigmatiche, ma Data ne parve capire il significato e proseguì per la sua strada. ( ) La loro amicizia venne messa alla prova nel 2370 quando Data, facente funzioni comandante, ammonì Worf per aver discusso i suoi ordini di fronte all'equipaggio presente sul ponte. Dopo questo episodio, Data si scusò con Worf qualora l'accaduto avesse messo fine alla loro amicizia, ma Worf superò la cosa, dicendo che se la loro amicizia era in pericolo la colpa era da imputare solo a se stesso. In seguito, il loro rapporto sia professionale che personale ritornò com'era stato. ( ) Katherine Pulaski Quando la dottoressa Pulaski giunse a bordo dell' Enterprise nel 2365, non fu molto cortese nei confronti di Data, e questo a causa della sua antipatia per la tecnologia. In lui non vedeva altro che una macchina, pronunciando il suo nome "DAH-ta" piuttosto che "DAY-ta," non comprendendo che lui potesse avere delle preferenze. ( ) Assunse anche un atteggiamento condiscendente nei suoi confronti e, spesso, si rivolgeva a lui tramite altri membri dell'equipaggio. ( ) Credeva che, poiché Data aveva un approccio metodico alle varie situazioni che gli si presentavano, non potesse essere in grado di risolvere un giallo tradizionale alla Sherlock Holmes; questo condusse alla creazione del programma con l'ologramma senziente del professor Moriarty. ( ) Tuttavia, quello stesso anno, la Pulaski iniziò a rivalutare Data ed a considerarlo alla stregua di un essere senziente, un suo pari. Il punto di svolta lo si ebbe durante una crisi che vide protagonisti i bambini presso la stazione Darwin. Data rimase con la dottoressa per assisterla dopo esser stata infettata, atto per il quale la donna gli fu molto grata. ( ) La Pulaski sfidò persino uno stratega di Zakdorn, Sirna Kolrami, a giocare a Strategema con Data, convinta che l'androide avrebbe vinto. Quando Data fu invece sconfitto, egli interpretò l'accaduto come un segno di debolezza e si sollevò dai suoi doveri. La dottoressa Pulaski ne parlò con Data e gli fece comprendere che una sconfitta non significa necessariamente un fallimento totale, incoraggiandolo ad occuparsi di nuovo dei suoi compiti, ma senza sortire alcun successo. Alla fine, il capitano Picard disse a Data che vi può essere una perdita senza che si siano commessi errori e lo convinse a tornare al lavoro. In seguito, Data sfidò di nuovo Kolrami, portandolo ad un punto morto del gioco, con grande delusione di Kolrami. ( ) Relazioni sentimentali Data era programmato per poter offrire diverse tecniche di piacere ed era "pienamente funzionante". Data ebbe una relazione sessuale con Natasha Yar quando entrambi si trovarono ad agire sotto l'influenza dell'intossicazione da poliacqua ( ), e tentò di avere una relazione amorosa con Jenna D'Sora verso la fine del 2367. ( ) Nel 2373, la regina borg lo sedusse per tentare di convincerlo ad unirsi alla causa borg. ( ) Natasha Yar Data ebbe una breve relazione sessuale con Natasha Yar nel 2364. La Yar provava un minimo di attrazione nei confronti di Data ed ebbe un rapporto intimo con lui dopo esser stata contaminata dall'intossicazione da poliacqua. In seguito, gli disse che "non era mai successo". ( ) Data, la cui memoria è perfetta (tanto da poter ricordare tutto quello che gli è accaduto in ogni momento della sua vita), si sentiva particolarmente legato a Tasha. Ne teneva un'immagine olografica per ricordo. Quando i diritti di Data in quanto essere senziente furono messi in discussione, i suoi trascorsi romantici con Tasha esercitarono una certa influenza sul giudice Phillipa Louvois al fine di determinare che Data fosse, in effetti, una forma di vita senziente. ( ) La Forge e Wesley Crusher trovarono l'oloimmagine di lei quando si recarono nell'alloggio di Data dopo la sua morte presunta nel 2366. ( ) Jenna D'Sora Verso la fine del 2367, il tenente Jenna D'Sora si innamorò di Data. Dopo ch'ella si dichiarò baciandolo sulle labbra, Data chiese consiglio ai suoi amici circa il da farsi, decidendo di continuare la relazione. Poiché non aveva vere emozioni né sentimenti, Data creò un programma speciale che lo guidasse attraverso tale esperienza. Tuttavia, durante la relazione con Jenna, Data scoprì che in amore le scelte logiche non sono sempre le più indicate. Più tardi, quello stesso anno, decisero di por fine alla relazione. La D'Sora spiegò che il suo precedente fidanzato si era dimostrato incapace di manifestare le proprie emozioni, ed ora si rendeva conto che avendo scelto Data, un androide completamente incapace di provare emozioni, non aveva fatto altro che ripetere la scelta precedente. Senza batter ciglio, Data, rendendosi conto della validità di tale ragionamento, acconsentì a terminare il programma. ( ) a proposito dell'ultima volta in cui aveva avuto un incontro intimo con una donna, sembra voler indicare che si stesse riferendo a Tasha Yar. Da questo si evince che Jenna e Data non furono mai intimi fisicamente.}} La regina borg Nel 2063, durante l'attacco dei Borg ai danni dell' Enterprise-E, i quali provenivano dall'anno 2373, Data fu rapito da un drone borg. Non potendo assimilarlo, la regina borg tentò di assoggettarlo alla sua causa offrendogli d'impiantargli carne vera al posto dei suoi polimeri. Data si prestò al gioco, ed ebbe dei rapporti sessuali con la regina borg, la quale lo voleva come partner. Alla fine, Data tradì la regina, uccidendola con il raffreddante del motore di curvatura, il quale rimosse anche la carne ch'ella aveva trasferito sul suo corpo. ( ) Realtà e timeline alternative Nel 2366, la emerse da una distorsione temporale. La sua scomparsa nell'anno 2344 causò un'alterazione nella timeline, dove la Federazione stava perdendo una guerra contro i Klingon. Data era ancora l'ufficiale addetto alle operazioni della nave. ( ) Il tenente Worf si imbatté in una frattura quantica che lo fece iniziare a vagare tra varie realtà quantiche nel 2370. Nei vari universi, Data era sempre l'ufficiale alle operazioni dell' Enterprise e partecipò ad una festa di compleanno in onore di Worf. In almeno una di queste realtà, gli occhi di Data furono blu invece che gialli. Tutti gli eventi seguenti all'avventura di Worf furono cancellati dalla timeline quando la frattura venne sigillata. ( ) In un tempo futuro alternativo e sconosciuto, Data fu un professore (il Professore Lucasiano di Matematica) presso l'Università di Cambridge e abitò nella casa che era stata di Isaac Newton con una governante e diversi gatti. Sembra che in questo futuro fosse riuscito a padroneggiare il concetto dell'umorismo, affermando che la sua governante riusciva a farlo ridere. Inoltre, la sua parlata ora era più idiomatica, caratterizzata anche dall'uso delle contrazioni. Si era pure tinto di grigio una parte di capelli. ( ) Cronologia ;ca. 2336: costruito dal dottor Noonien Soong e dalla moglie Juliana su Omicron Theta. ;2338: scoperto dall'equipaggio della . ;2341: ottenuto il permesso di entrare all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. ;2345: diplomato all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. ;2350: servizio prestato a bordo della . ;2363: assegnato, in qualità di ufficiale operativo a bordo della . ;2364: scoperto il suo primo fratello, Lore, su Omicron Theta. ;2366: costruita sua figlia, Lal, a bordo della Enterprise. ;2372: riassegnato in qualità di ufficiale operativo a bordo dell' . ;2379: scoperto il suo secondo fratello, B-4, su Kolarus III; distrutto insieme alla nave remana Scimitar. Retroscena Data è stato interpretato da Brent Spiner in tutte le apparizioni televisive e cinematografiche del personaggio. È apparso in tutti gli episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation, con l'eccezione di nella quarta stagione. È anche apparso in tutti i [[film di Star Trek|film di Star Trek]] con i personaggi di TNG. Data è stato il centro della maggioranza delle storie in tutti i film di TNG. A parte le realtà alternative, Data è sempre apparso col grado di tenente comandante, sia nella serie TV che nei film successivi. Quelli di Jean-Luc Picard e Beverly Crusher sono gli unici altri personaggi ad aver terminato la serie con lo stesso grado col quale l'avevano iniziata. Il personaggio di Data fu ispirato da un film creato per la televisione da Gene Roddenberry. Il film, che scrisse negli anni 1970 insieme a Gene Coon, si intitolava The Questor Tapes. Aveva tra gli interpreti Robert Foxworth nel ruolo del personaggio principale (così come Majel Barrett e Walter Koenig) ed avrebbe dovuto essere l'episodio pilota per una serie che narrava le avventure di un androide. Nel film, Questor doveva confrontarsi con la sensualità, con l'avere rapporti intimi con una donna. I censori della rete televisiva non permisero che questa scena andasse in onda, ma un decennio dopo i costumi si erano modernizzati abbastanza da permettere una "relazione intima" tra Data e Natasha Yar. La battuta pronunciata da Data di essere "pienamente funzionante" è stata presa dal suddetto episodio. Anche una scena di , dove Data lancia i dadi, è stata presa da The Questor Tapes. Data è stato uno dei pochi a non essere Vulcaniano a saper eseguire la presa vulcaniana. ( ) La Guida per gli Scrittori/Registi di TNG nel marzo del 1987 propose una storia che venne messa da parte alquanto velocemente durante la serie. In detta versione, era previsto che Data fosse stato costruito da alieni molto avanzati (ma mai visti) che gli avevano impiantato tutti i ricordi di una colonia spaziale "Terrestre-Asiatica" distrutta per preservare la propria esistenza. La personalità di Data sarebbe quindi stata influenzata dai coloni. Questa storia la si può ritrovare nella novelizzazione di David Gerrold per , ed alcuni elementi (Data che conserva i ricordi dei coloni) sopravvivono nella versione di "Datalore". Il finale di suggerì che B-4 avrebbe potuto diventare il sostituto di Data, in un processo che lo avrebbe portato ad essere Data, emulando la rinascita di Spock come viene detto fra le righe nel finale di . Tuttavia, Brent Spiner fece notare di esser visibilmente invecchiato troppo per continuare ad interpretare il personaggio di un androide che, in teoria, non avrebbe dovuto mostrare i segni del tempo (anche se nell'episodio della settima stagione "Una madre per Data" si viene a sapere che Data ha un programma che gli consente di invecchiare esternamente, ed in "Ieri, oggi, domani" si vede un Data invecchiato). Perciò, la presenza di B-4 (ed il suggerimento che possegga una copia dei ricordi di Data) è da intendersi come una presa in giro. Un riferimento a Data viene fatto nella seconda stagione di VOY, episodio , da B'Elanna Torres mentre parla con un robot che sta assistendo. È l'unico riferimento fatto a Data in Voyager. Nel 2005, Spiner registrò un breve cameo vocale nella parte di Data per l'episodio finale di Star Trek: Enterprise, "Federazione prossima frontiera": si sente Data parlare a Deanna Troi tramite l'interfono (la performance di Spiner non fu accreditata). Spiner aveva precedentemente recitato nei panni di Arik Soong, un antenato del creatore di Data, in una storia in tre puntate nell'autunno del 2004 in Enterprise. Il 9 aprile 2008, il personaggio di Data fu introdotto nella Robot Hall of Fame della Carnegie Mellon University. Presente alla cerimonia fu l'attore di ed ex alunno della Carnegie Mellon Zachary Quinto. http://www.cmu.edu/news/archive/2008/April/april7_rhofinductees.shtml Incongruenze In , Data disse di essersi diplomato presso l'Accademia della Flotta Stellare, classe del '78, sebbene l'episodio si svolga nel 2364 e Data fosse stato assemblato nel 2335, quindi Data non era sicuro di aver preso il diploma nel 2278. Questo è probabilmente un errore, poiché il tempo esatto non era stato deciso quando venne scritta la sceneggiatura dell'episodio: :RIKER: "Il suo grado di tenente comandante immagino sia onorario." :DATA: "No, signore. Classe del '78 della Flotta Stellare; diploma in matematica quantica ed esobiologia." Fu solo in seguito che venne deciso che Data si era diplomato nel 2345. Una possibilità sarebbe rappresentata che Data fosse stato uno dei settantotto studenti che si erano cimentati in tale campo di studi, il che sarebbe anche coerente con la sua incapacità di usare le contrazioni. Tuttavia, questo appare non molto probabile visto che lo script fu scritto per includere l'anno '78. Uso delle contrazioni La tendenza di Data nell'evitare le contrazioni verbali nel linguaggio parlato è stata sottolineata in . Mentre gli episodi precedenti a "Datalore" lo mostravano capace di usarle ogni tanto, questa regola fu seguita attentamente per il resto della serie con alcune eccezioni. Queste eccezioni possono esser dovute a tre elementi: come avvenimento a sé stante durante un episodio, come la rappresentazione di un personaggio diverso da quello di Data, o per denotare un futuro miglioramento od intensificazione circa la sua programmazione originale. *Alla fine di "Datalore", Data dice a Wesley Crusher "I'm fine" (sto bene), ed in afferma "It's me" (sono io). *In , Data sembra essere capace di usare le contrazioni con facilità in diverse occasioni mentre si trova sul ponte ologrammi ed ha una parte nella simulazione riguardante il personaggio olografico di Dixon Hill. *In , mentre crea un nuovo programma riguardante le relazioni romantiche, Data usa le espressioni "Honey, I'm home!" (tesoro, sono a casa), "I'll join you" (ti farò compagnia), e "You're not my mother!" (tu non sei mia madre). Di fronte alla richiesta di spiegazione dell'ultima frase pronunciata con tono astioso, Data la ripete usando la formula usuale "You are not my mother." *Per tutte le versioni di timeline future alternative in e per tutti i film di TNG, Data usa le contrazioni. Infatti, in "Datalore" non viene esplicitamente asserito che Data era incapace di usare le contrazioni, bensì che - generalmente - non le usava, e che aveva la tendenza ad esprimersi "usando un linguaggio... formale." In "La figlia di Data," la capacità di Lal di usare le contrazioni fu descritta come un miglioramento delle capacità di Data, ma le parole di quest'ultimo rivelano ch'egli non si era mai abituato ad usarle. Alla luce di queste rivelazioni, risulta chiaro che Data è in grado di usare le contrazioni intendendole come un'affettazione. Forse, quello al quale non si era abituato era l'usarle nel linguaggio quotidiano. Apocrifo La serie a fumetti Star Trek: Countdown, un'introduzione per del 2009, ripresenta Data "vivo" nel 2387, dopo aver impiantato con successo la propria rete neurale nella programmazione di B-4. Nel fumetto, Data è diventato capitano dell' Enterprise-E. Vedi anche *Jayden *Carlos Collegamenti esterni * * ca:Data Categoria:Androidi Categoria:Personale della Flotta Stellare Categoria:Personale della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Categoria:Personale della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Categoria:Scienziati Categoria:Autori Categoria:Professori bg:Дейта de:Data en:Data es:Data fr:Data ja:データ nl:Data pl:Data pt:Data ru:Дейта sr:Дејта sv:Data